Kendall Vertes
|image = Kendallk2019.jpeg |nickname = Kendall K KK Peanut (by Jill) |websites = Instagram Twitter • (more) |gender = Female |born = December 9, 2002https://www.instagram.com/p/_FDWUNvYCd/ |age = 17 Years Old |schoolgrade = 11th in the 2019/20 school year (Junior) |height = 5' 9" (c. June 2019) |profession = Dancer Student Singer Actress Talk-Show Hostess (Possibly Dream Job) |affiliations = Dance Mechanics The Irreplaceables ALDC (former) Studio 19 Dance Complex (former) Rogers School of Dance (former) |hometown = Cranberry Township, Pennsylvania |parents = Jill Vertes (mother) Erno Vertes (father) |siblings = Charlotte (sister) Ryleigh (sister) |grandparents = "Nan" (grandmother) |friends = Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Nia Frazier Kalani Hilliker JoJo Siwa Brynn Rumfallo Chloe Lukasiak Payton Ackerman Nick Dobbs Gianna Martello Camryn Bridges Gabe De Guzman Alaina Johnston Brooke Hyland Paige Hyland Asia Monet Ray Elliana Walmsley Lilliana Ketchman Maesi Caes Alexus Oladi Alysa Owen Areana Lopez Kendyl Fay Peyton Evans Mr. John Rink |loveinterests = |pets = Juicy and Bebe (guinea pigs) Lulu (dog) Cricket (dog, deceased)https://instagram.com/p/_UMW_Ojk73/https://instagram.com/p/_UWQ1ePA4A/ Carmel (cat, rehomed) Rebel (cat) |first = Everyone's Replaceable |last =The Best Is Yet to Come |dancerID = Kendall |dancetables = yes}}Kendall K'''https://twitter.com/DanceMomJill22/status/192453299243450369 '''Vertes (born December 9, 2002) is the youngest child of Erno and Jill Vertes and is the sister of Charlotte and Ryleigh. Kendall made her debut on Dance Moms in the second season, when she was selected at the audition to replace Vivi-Anne. However, Kendall departed from the team in The Runaway Mom after she was put on probation again. She then joined the Candy Apple's Dance Center team. She eventually re-joined the ALDC elite team in Guess Who's Back? and remained on the team until Ashlee's Big Decision Part 1 where she and the other elite dancers decided to leave the ALDC and form The Irreplaceables. Rumors Telling All About Her to Plan to be The Hostess of her new upcoming Talk-Variety Show for 1-Hour of Fun, Music, Interviews, Cooking and Help & Deal with Others Story on CBS-TV for every weekend on Saturday-/Sunday Morning for "THE KENDALL K. SHOW" in Color and in front of the live studio audience at Studio 46-CBS TELEVISION CITY in Hollywood, CA will be pending to planning to begin production at the same studio that broadcasted "The New Late Late Show with JAMES CORDEN" will she doing in the summer of 2020 (Friday August 21, 2020) and plans to on-air debut on CBS-TV on Saturday-/Sunday September 12-/13, 2020 at either 3:00-6:00 or 10:00 AM-12 NOON in various times for 1-Hour to be selected by The CBS-TV Network Affiliate Stations and excepting 1 Single Time Slot on The Network-Flagship Stations of ViacomCBS at 3:00-4:00 AM Early Saturday Morning and she'll used 1 Tune to See her 2015 Video called "Wear 'Em Out!" and also being introduce by her former mentor-teacher and new co-hostess and announcer Miss Abby Lee Miller & KCAL 9's Rich Fields and the regulars are Mr. John Rink (Kendall K.'s Boyfriend,) Erno & Jill Vertes and her own family, The Kendall K. Kollektion-House Band and the studio audience will ask and giving request to sing the hit record to open every single show every Saturday-/Sunday Morning to Lip Sync by the real original recordings from the performers of the past to present and she will thank to the studio audience member and telling the story about the requesting tune what will Miss Kendall K. and She will welcome Guest stars including The 1st Guest Star on the debut is Bob Saget (Possibly) will becoming the Executive Producer with Abby Lee Miller and plans to hire the staff & crew & management of this upcoming new show and her regular closing theme is "When We're Be Without You!" and then follow by the reprise of Kendall K.'s Performance of her requesting tune with the flashing montage of today's show to get into the fun after the show is over and way before she can help the greatest people will ever find to solving problems and making surprises to them along with the guest stars to help out and share the thoughts amongst them and the last thing is Kendall K.'s Good Social Media Manners to Talk and Contact People for their good accomplishments calling it "Why I'm Liking & Loving?" and if CBS-TV Will Pick Up her own new dream talk-variety show for 1-Hour and they will say Yes or No?!https://www.cbs.com/ Other Information: *Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *The middle "K" in her name honors Kendall's cousins, Kiley and Kara.http://kendallkvertes.com/ *She began dancing at eighteen months. *Like her mother, Kendall is left-handed. *Her favorite dance ability are her turns.https://youtu.be/YMsE1VPBcDU?t=8m41s TRTE / Swipe TV 2015 *Besides dance, she also enjoys playing tennis. *With Maria May and Liza Retter, Kendall performed as a member of the singing/dancing music group "The Glitter Girls," on the television show Party Rockers, at the same time as her first broadcast appearance on Dance Moms. (A video is available online, with the act starting around 10 minutes and 30 seconds.) *Kendall's favorite styles of dance are contemporary and jazz.http://youtu.be/7lABEJwFNuk?t=10m52s *When she grows up she wants to be on Broadway, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a dentist. *Prior to joining the show, Kendall was already dancing at the Abby Lee Dance Company. *Her favorite colors are teal, baby blue and baby pink.https://youtu.be/cW6gJkOPg24?t=1m53s *Kendall's favorite competitions are JUMP and NUVO.https://youtu.be/cW6gJkOPg24?t=1m53s *Kendall's older sister, Ryleigh, was part of the 2017 Lifetime series So Sharp. *She switched to homeschooling in 2014 but later returned to public school in 2017. *In addition to dance, Kendall also enjoys golf. In 2018, she joined the Penn Trafford Girls Golf team. Other Credits To see ' other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. Pyramid To see 's placements on the pyramid, visit the ' /Pyramid' subpage. Dances To see tables for ' dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for , /Of *ciOfficial . External Links * * * * * * * * * * References }} Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:2002 births Category:Birthdays in December Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:Former Candy Apple's Dance Center Dancers Category:Vertes Family Category:Singers Category:Original 7 Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Category:The Irreplaceables Dancers Category:Dance Mechanics Category:Former Studio 19 Dance Complex Dancers